


I'll be the death of you

by RoseWaterTears



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Assassination Attempt(s), Canon Universe, Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Zuko (Avatar) is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseWaterTears/pseuds/RoseWaterTears
Summary: “Is it over yet?” Sokka spoke into the hallowed room. He was breathless, both blood and frustrated tears flowed down his face. He wasn’t even sure if it was his own blood. The sword in his hands was heavy and stained, countless times it had been used to defend its owner from would-be assassins.------------------Or when Sokka gets tired of all of the attempts at his and Zuko's life and Zuko makes a decision for the both of them.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	I'll be the death of you

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Breath by Breaking Benjamin, and I did listen to the song a lot while writing this so if you wanted something to listen to when reading this, that would be a good choice.

“Is it over yet?” Sokka spoke into the hallowed room. He was breathless, both blood and frustrated tears flowed down his face. He wasn’t even sure if it was his own blood. The sword in his hands was heavy and stained, countless times it had been used to defend its owner from would-be assassins.

Fire Lord Zuko stood only 15 feet away, his own weapons dripping onto the hardwood floors beneath. The two were surrounded by 9 bodies, a couple barely alive, but most dead. Two had escaped and Suki had taken a team to track them down.

Already 6 years after the coronation, the ambushes were still frequent and somehow the New Ozai Society never ran dry of people to send. 

The royal prison was filled with the brim with countless pirates, scorned family members of killed soldiers, and radical minds who have tried their hands at getting rid of the young Lord. Putting not only guards and Kyoshi Warriors alike in danger but also Sokka and the rest of Team Avatar as well. 

“I think so.” The answering voice was quiet, a stark contrast to his usual loud and commanding tones, but Zuko was tired and weak. His chi was a timid stream and his muscles were heavy from overuse. 

A loud clattering interrupted the tense silence as it resounded within the bed-chamber. “No! I’m asking if these attempts are over!” Sokka was harsh with his words, anger and bitterness mingling into his tone, his sword thrown to the floor in a fit of rage. Zuko flinched, a response ingrained into him from years and years of violence following such outbursts. 

He turned to look at the Water Tribe Warrior and he saw his love, cut up and bruised. His previously lanky and scrawny form stayed long, but the budding of adulthood and training blessed him with a lean but dangerous definition. His clothing was ripped in many places, and would surely need to get thrown away as no amount of mending could repair them. 

Zuko was confused for a moment. “I’m not sure what you mean?” He moved from his spot, his legs just barely able to carry him to a couch. His own clothing was in tatters as well, and he winced as he saw that he had strained himself enough to reopen some stitches from the most previous confrontation. 

“I mean, haven’t we’ve had enough? Tui and La, Zuko. This kind of thing happens at least once a month. Sometimes more!” Sokka stood in his place and gestured widely at the bodies that littered the floor. “You have to be as tired as I am with them.” 

Zuko was too exhausted to let the bubbling heat inside of him dictate his speech. “I am, Sokka. But I don’t know what you want from me. I’ve tried. We’ve had many teams go out and try to solve this. To find their leaders, to end this all.  _ What else can I do? _ ” He sounded just as tired and spent as he felt. A familiar sense of dread washed over him. The night’s main problem was mostly dealt with but it seemed another one was arising. 

“I don’t know. Something!” He ripped off the rest of his shirt and pointed to the vast array of bruises that sprinkled his chest. “These bruises should be hickeys and they should be from you! But they’re not and they’re from people who are so self-destructive that they are willing to commit treason because they don’t want to change!” Sokka took heavy steps across the room and stood in front of the young leader. A moment passed before he dropped down to his knees harshly onto the floor, big blue eyes boring into gold ones. Zuko looked away, scared of what he would find in those oceans of despair awaiting him.

Sokka grabbed Zuko’s face, each one of his hands cupping the jaw there, and made Zuko keep his gaze. “I don’t know how much more we can take before we either go insane or die.” More tears flowed down Sokka’s face, creating small tracks that cleared away the grim. 

This was all of Zuko’s fault. Sokka didn’t have to say it out loud because Zuko already knew it in his heart and soul. The society was formed because of him, the assassins were there because of him. He tried and tried and tried to be better, but in the end, it wasn’t enough to stop them. Every hideout they found and raided made 2 more rise up. 

What was he doing? Putting Sokka in danger nearly every night? They were after the monarchy line anyway. No, they were after him. To get Ozai back on the throne or at least Azula. They didn’t want some emotionally unstable kid that played masquerade as a fully functioning adult. 

There was only one thing he could think to do.

“Then leave.”

The hurt confusion in Sokka’s face was enough to break the last of Zuko's will. Sokka’s hands faltered in their hold on Zuko’s face and it gave Zuko enough room to turn his head away. Tears prickled his eyes and a few traitorous drops spilled down his face, making his scar ache from the heavy feeling resting behind his face. 

Sokka’s voice was heavy with emotion. “You can’t mean that.”

Zuko had to do it. It was that moment or never. He hardened his feelings like he had done so many times in the past. Shoving and cramming anything that could be considered weak into a tiny little box that would never be opened up again. As emotionless as he could, Zuko spoke again. “I do. I want you to leave and go back to the Southern Water Tribe. Go.” He shoved himself to his feet and stepped out of Sokka’s reach. He slowly walked away. He didn’t know where he was going, but he just knew it had to be away from Sokka so his resolve didn’t crumble.

“But babe… I can’t do that.” Sokka scrambled to stand and chase after his broken boyfriend. He finally took control of his own limbs and rushed after the young Fire Lord. He clasped his hand around Zuko’s wrist, hoping to be able to turn him around so they could talk, but Zuko yanked his arm out of Sokka’s grasp. 

“Can’t or won’t? I want you to be happy Sokka! Go! Go live your life. Find someone else…” Zuko’s voice cracked, but he took in a large and heavy inhale, his voice thick. “Find someone else, and live your life with them. Have a family and friends and be happy.” 

“I’m not leaving you Zuko. I want that family and friends, but I want it with you.” Sokka didn’t know what he was supposed to say to make Zuko believe him. He saw a future with Zuko only, no one could ever compare to what he had with him. “Zuko, Wh-”

Abruptly, two guards opened the chamber doors and interrupted them. One stepped forward and spoke. “Sirs! The Kyoshi Warriors have apprehended the two remaining assailants. We can show you to another room while this one is dealt with.” Zuko composed himself, the act of Fire Lord slipping onto him naturally.

Sokka was about to thank them, but Zuko spoke loud and clear before he could. “Thank you, gentlemen. Also, I would like you to escort Ambassador Sokka to his old room. Tomorrow morning he will be returning to the Southern Water Tribe, and he needs to pack his things before then. I hope one of you can get someone to help him with that.” Zuko began to walk towards the door before Sokka stopped him again by grabbing onto his wrist. The two guards stepped forward, ready to defend an attack, but Zuko raised his hand to stop them.

Zuko turned back to look at Sokka and found his love breathing hard and fast, an indiscernible look on his face. “I told you I wasn’t leaving you Zuko.”

“If that’s the case. Guards! Ambassador Sokka is now to be considered banished from the Fire Nation. He cannot be allowed back in until I am no longer Fire Lord or until I repeal this decision. Now, take him back to his rooms and out of my sight.” Zuko tried to step away again, but Sokka’s hold on him was unwavering. Zuko turned back and gave Sokka the harshest glare he could muster. “Unhand me Sokka. Don’t make me do this the hard way.”

Sokka listened to Zuko and dropped his arm, but not before he scoffed and a strangled sob escaped him. “The hard way? I can hardly think this is the easy way.” Sokka didn’t make any move to walk away, staying rooted in his spot, trying to figure out what in Agni’s name was happening. The guards walked forward and took Sokka by his arms to try and drag him out. That was when he knew things were over. His spirit was defeated and in shambles within him. 

He shrugged them both off and made his way to the open doorway. He paused once he reached the hall and looked back to the slowly deteriorating man he still loved. “Will you at least see me off in the morning?”

Zuko’s shoulders were shaking with barely restrained sobs as he held himself. He couldn’t even lift his head for one last look. “Goodbye Sokka.”

“Goodbye, my sunshine.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have two modes, horny and angsty. Don't ask me why it's those two, I don't even know myself. I hope you enjoyed it! Comments and kudos would be much appreciated.


End file.
